Ride Crosser
The is the combined form of Kamen Rider Mach's Ride Macher and Mashin/Kamen Rider Chaser's Ride Chaser, which can be driven by either one. This combination debuts in episode 14, where it was used by Mach to destroy Roidmude 069 after it had transformed into its Giant Roidmude form. Combination When the Ride Macher and the Ride Chaser are riding close together, it activates a combination system, which causes the one of the bikes to ride forward and combine with the other. The current rider on the dominant bike will be re-positioned in the newly-formed Crosser while the other's will be violently thrown off before the combination completes. The two can also combine from a stationary position, with one of the bikes moving on its own to get into position. The Macher and Chaser can also be triggered to combine when both bikes are stationary through a form of remote control as Mashin Chaser demonstrates when he hijacked the Ride Crosser in episode 18. The user of the Ride Crosser, however, is placed at a disadvantage when the bikes are not seen with each other, as shown in episode 19. As shown in Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future, the Ride Crosser can also combine with the Ride Booster Set to form the . Weaponry * : A cannon on the Macher side. * : A pair of guns on both sides. * : Guns located in the front. * : Spikes for a ramming attack. *Four unnamed grappling hooks that can adhere to building sides without damaging them. Gallery Cockpit= Ride_Crosser_Cockpit.png|Kamen Rider Mach Chaser Ride Crosser.png|Mashin Chaser KRChaserInRideC.png|Kamen Rider Chaser |-| Arsenal= Sudden Eraser & Ride Gatling.jpg|Sudden Eraser & Ride Gatling Handler Vulcan.jpg|Handler Vulcan Front Pile Claws.jpg|Front Pile Claws Grabbing hook.jpg|Four unnamed grappling hooks |-| Combination System= RiderCrosserCombinationSystem.png|Successful activation RC Combination System error.png|Failed activation |-| Miscellaneous= Tridoron's_Speedy_Technical_Snips.png|The Ride Crosser separated by Tridoron Type Technic's Tridoron Smash attack Booster Ride Crosser.png|Booster Ride Crosser Ride Crosser Ride Booster.png|Kamen Rider Chaser standing on top of Booster Ride Crosser Astaco Scrap metal shredder.png|Astaco catches Ride Crosser, about to pull into its scrap metal shredder Devices * : Allows Kamen Rider Mach to transform into Kamen Rider Mach Chaser via the Mach Driver Honoh. ;Usage *Kamen Rider Mach Chaser (Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach exclusively) MACHCHASER.png|Kamen Rider Mach Chaser ;Finisher *Mach Chaser's Full Throttle finisher is an unnamed Rider Kick that's simillar to Deadheat Mach's Heat Kick Macher, where Mach Chaser focuses power into his right leg, making it glow blue then rainbow as he slams into the enemy with a Flying Side Kick without spinning in the air. Mach Chaser Kick Step 1.png|Unnamed Rider Kick (Step 1: Jumping) Mach Chaser Kick Step 2.png|Unnamed Rider Kick (Step 2: Energy covering foot) Mach Chaser KM.png|Unnamed Rider Kick (Step 3: Colorful energy kick) Mach Chaser Kick Step 4.png|Unnamed Rider Kick (Step 4: Shockwave) References Notes *Keeping with Kamen Rider Drive's description as 'Kamen Rider meets Knight Rider', the Ride Crosser is likely based on the High Speed Pursuit Vehicle AKA Combo Car, the combination of Kat and Plato, the two motorcycles from Team Knight Rider. *It is currently unknown whether the Ride Crosser combination can be canceled while the two bikes are close together. *The seatbelts for the Ride Crosser are presumed to be located somewhere in both of the bikes. *The Ride Crosser is the first Rider Machine to be a wild card-type, since it was created from a combination of good and evil, meaning that it is allowed to used for both sides. **Though the Ride Chaser could be representing evil, the whole Ride Crosser could fully participate in the good side had Chase/Proto-Zero not been brainwashed by the Roidmudes. But now that Chase has reformed, it has been used for the side of good again, as evidenced by the Booster Ride Crosser in Surprise Future. *Since Ride Crosser's fusion system was made before the customization on Ride Chaser, the current Ride Chaser was not meant for the combination for Ride Crosser. Therefore, this Ride Crosser here is not the original Ride Crosser. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 14: Who Is the Black Shadow Chasing Her? **Episode 18: Why is Lt. Otta Following That Guy? **Episode 19: What Can Judge the Police? *''Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future'' External Links *TV Asahi's page on Ride Crosser Category:Rider Machines Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Mecha